Hungary
Hungary is a primary constituent of the Austro-Hungarian dual monarchy. It borders Romania to the east and Bulgaria and Serbia to the south. Within the dual monarchy, the areas of Austria, Bohemia, Galicia-Lodomiera, and Illyria also border Hungary. History Before 1914 the Kingdom of Hungary regarded itself as a Great Power in its own right, as it constituted one half of the powerful Habsburg Dual-Monarchy. Victory in the Weltkrieg bought the Kingdom territorial gains at the expense of Serbia and Romania, but not the dominant position in the East that the Hungarians expected. While its agrarian economy has not fared well in the face of cheap grain from the new Eastern Kingdoms (particularly Ukraine), the political troubles in Austria and the weak Imperial authority under the young Emperor Karl has allowed the Magyars to follow a more independent line. A Hungarian national army has been formed, and a new strain of aggressive and expansionist nationalism, determined to ‘Magyarise’ the divided peoples of the Balkans, has come to the fore of Hungarian politics. While German meddling in 1927 prevented the Hungarians from cementing their dominant position in the Dual Monarchy, the next Ausgleich renegotiation should be the time when the whole of the Crown Lands of St. Stephen will finally be restored to the Magyar nation. Politics King of Hungary: His Imperial and Royal Apostolic Majesty Karl IV Minister-President and Minister of the Interior: K. Darányi de Pusztaszentgyörgyi Minister for Foreign Affairs: Endre Bajcsy-Zsilinszky Minister for Finance: Lajos Reményi-Schneller Director of Military Intelligence: Gyula Gömbös de Jakfa Chief of General Staff of the Hungarian Army: Karoly Barthá von Dálnokfalva Commander-in-Chief of the Hungarian Landwehr: Béla Miklós de Dalnók Commander-in-Chief of the Hungarian branch of the Kaiserliche und Königliche Kriegsmarine: Miklós Horthy de Nagybánya Commander-in-Chief of the Hungarian branch of the Kaiserliche und Königliche Luftfahrtruppen: Kálmán Ternegg-Ratz Military Army The Transleithaian part of the Austro-Hungarian Army is called Honvédség and referred to as Royal Hungarian (German: "königlich ungarisch"; Hungarian: "Magyar Királyi"). The Honvédség became a specifically Hungarian Army within the Austro-Hungarian Empire. The term Honvédség is the name of the Hungarian military since 1848 referring to its purpose ("Hon" meaning "homeland" and "véd" meaning "defender" or "defence" thence "Honvéd" meaning "Homeland Defence"). The Hungarian Honvédség gradually increased its size since the end of the Weltkrieg and now consist of eight well-trained divisions of infantry. An even greater expansion of the army is expected in the following years. Navy and Air Force The Navy and the Air Force of Austria-Hungary lies on the shoulders of Austria. Hungary only has a small squadron of interceptors. Foreign Relations Very good relations with Austria, Galicia-Lodomiera and Germany. Friendly relations with Bohemia and the Ottoman Empire. Unfriendly relations with Ukraine, Poland, Serbia, and Romania. Colonial Empire Input here. Culture The Kingdom of Hungary is continuing its policy of Magyarisation, aiming to create a more homogenous Hungarian state. Although the kingdom of Hungary remains a multiethnic region with several important minorities such as Romanians in Transylvania, Slovaks in Slovakia, Ruthenians in the Carpathian region and a large German-speaking minority, a growing percentage of the population now identifies as Maygar. According to census data, roughly 45% of the population identified as Magyar in 1866. This number has increased steadily, rising to 54.5% in 1910 and reaching 56.3% by 1930. The widespread popularity of German language cinematic production from Germany's Babelsberg Studios has also resulted in a rising interest by Hungarians to learn German, although most proud Magyars would never admit this. See also *Austria *Illyria *Bohemia Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Monarchies Category:Austrian-related topics